


Surpise!

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluffy, For Fuyuhiko's birthday, Happy, I decided to write something cute, Rated up only because of the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the island has been ignoring Fuyuhiko lately, and it has affected him a lot more than they expected. What did everyone have planned? And why are they ignoring Fuyuhiko so suddenly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpise!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Fuyuhiko! I wanted to get this story out on Fuyuhiko's birthday since I love him so much! So here's my first birthday story!  
> I apologize for any errors I made, I admit this was a rushed piece since I wanted to get it done (and I just barely made it in my time zone).  
> But at least I have it done! I didn't want to include any pairings in this story, I wanted to leave it open to the readers. Although, I did include some hints of KuzuPeko. It is up to reader if you want to think that way or not, however.

Within a certain cottage, a certain yakuza could be found. He was pacing back and forth, as he had been doing for the past twenty minutes, an annoyed scowl laid upon his face. 

It was normal to find Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu in such a foul mood. It was almost impossible to not. However, to find him in such a foul mood, and so angered over the thing he was, was extremely unusual for him. 

Everyone suddenly began to ignore him a couple of days ago and it continued to go into the current day. He was growing sick of it. 

This should have been considered a blessing on his part. He was always keeping his distance from the others and constantly yelling at them to leave him alone. He would never join in on their meetings, nor would he join any party ideas they came up with. He would constantly tell him how idiotic it was to be so buddy-buddy with each other considering their situation, although it appeared almost everyone but himself continued to make some type of effort in the hopes of forgetting about their situation. The best thing for someone like him to do in such a situation as dangerous as this, was to act threatening and keep his distance from everyone. That was his best bet of survival. 

So why? Why was he so angered by being ignored by the others like this? It was not like he wanted, nor deserved attention from the others. He never asked to be noticed, he never helped much, so why?

But Hajime, Ibuki, Nagito, those who would often give him a random ‘hello’, or greeting when he passed by them did not even bother to glance at him anymore. Not even Peko, who would sometimes pay him visits when something ‘important’ was discovered, or just a short visit in general. 

Perhaps what he told her finally made its way to her brain. When they first came to this damn island, he told her they were only classmates now and that she was not his ‘tool’, as she would put it, anymore. 

Maybe Peko finally found someone she could call a friend and had completely forgotten about Fuyuhiko. 

That was fine, she could do what she wished. It was not his job to watch every little thing she did. He did not want to control her life anymore. What he wanted was for her to be free. 

However.., it was beginning to get rather lonely without someone at his side right now. However, he could not understand why he was affected by such loneliness. 

He stopped his pacing and looked to the clock hanging on his wall, he then turned to the door of his cottage. The others should be having a meeting right about now. If he wanted to, he could go and join them. Maybe if he began to join in on their meetings, even if it was just for a short while, they would stop ignoring him so much. But did he really want to do that? Did he really want to take a 180 despite his protests? Did he really want to change so suddenly? Over being ignored? Maybe that was the whole purpose they were ignoring him, so he would change. 

The blonde groaned and allowed himself to collapse on his bed. There was no reason for him to be so bothered by such a useless thing. It was probably for the best he was ignored, both for them and for him. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them once again. No, he should not be sleeping. This could turn into him against the others, he had to be prepared. He could not trust them, he did not know what they were planning. What he could do was either stay in his cottage, or go out for a walk. 

He pulled himself into a sitting position on his bed and once again glanced at the door before pulling himself up to his feet. Being this pissed off, there was no point in staying inside. It was possible he would end up breaking something. 

As he made his way towards the door, a loud knock suddenly pounded on his door. 

“What the fuck?” 

Another loud knock. What the hell? Who was this? Everyone ignores him for  a couple of days only to disturb him like this? They could all go to hell. 

He threw the door open in frustration, glaring up at the bastard who had been making the obnoxiously loud knocks. When his eyes laid upon the face of the intruder, he should have expected it. 

Hajime Hinata, the guy who was always dragged around to do everything for everyone. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he narrowed his eyes. 

Hajime physically, and noticeably flinched a bit at the harsh question that left the yakuza’s mouth. 

“I came to get you,” he answered. 

“To get me? First you all ignore me and now you’re dragging me into some shitty meeting? Forget it!” Fuyuhiko snapped. 

Hajime’s green eyes widened with surprise, “I didn’t think you would be so upset-”

“Shut the hell up! I’m not upset!” the yakuza interrupted. 

“ Fuyuhiko-" 

"What?" his voice was full of venom. 

"Do you even know what day it is-?" Hajime looked confused, his eyes widened then their usual size. No, he looked shocked rather than surprised, but why? 

"What the fuck are you getting at?" 

Hajime blinked before shaking his head, "come on, everyone is waiting for you in the old building." 

"Hell no!" 

"Fuyuhiko please-!" 

"Forget it!" 

"We had a reason for ignoring you! Please!" Hajime blurted out. 

The room went completely silent. Fuyuhiko did not know what to say to that. What did Hajime even mean? They had a reason for ignoring him like that? Did everyone come up with some type of plan against him, or something? 

Being a yakuza, Fuyuhiko became used to being distrusted. He almost expected someone on this damn island to come up with a murder plan against him. He was dangerous to them as far as they were concerned. 

Noticing the look on Fuyuhiko's face, Hajime opened his mouth to quickly defend his earlier statement, "no! It's nothing like that! Can you just come with me? It's not like that." 

Fuyuhiko glared at Hajime for a few moments. Should he trust him? Hajime did not appear to be the dangerous type of guy. In fact, to Fuyuhiko he appeared to be a wimp when it came to the idea of murder and anything related to it. 

He took another moment's worth of hesitation before sighing in defeat. He close his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. 

"Fine..," he opened his eyes, looking to the side. Looking at anything but Hajime was good enough for him at this point. Giving in, it was embarrassing, even if it was just deciding to go with Hajime to the old building. 

Hajime let out a small sigh of relief, allowing a small 'finally' to escape his lips. Fuyuhiko pretended not to hear it. This time, anyway. 

"Alright, so follow me-" 

"I know where the damn old building is, dumbass," Fuyuhiko grumbled as he passed Hajime, closing his cottage door in the process. 

"Right..,” the brunette followed the yakuza. He stayed a step, or two behind Fuyuhiko, deciding he did not want to piss off the smaller male any further. It was important Fuyuhiko joined them.

However, when they made it to the old building, Hajime quickly took the lead and opened the door for the shorter male. It was a bizarre action that puzzled Fuyuhiko. 

He entered the building, and sure enough Hajime had already disappeared into the building. 

"Tch, damn bastard didn't even tell me which room to go in," he muttered under his breath. 

He walked down the hallway with a watchful eye. He had no idea what to expect, for all he knew their intentions could be for evil. But.., was he really one to judge if someone's intentions were for evil, or for good? 

He stopped in front of the dining hall. Maybe he should check here first, it looked like the most reasonable place. 

Without another moment's worth of hesitation, he opened the door. 

_"Happy Birthday Fuyuhiko!"_

Everything hit him all at once when he walked into that room. The cheers and party poopers overwhelmed his ears, the smell of freshly made food reminded him just how hungry he had been before that moment, and the smiles on everyone's faces was the last thing he expected of them. It was all so much, and it all confused him. 

"Birthday?" he quietly questioned. Ibuki giggled at his reaction. 

"Peko told us a couple of days ago that she heard your birthday was coming up and suggested that we celebrate it!" she energetically explained. 

"Sorry about ignoring you all this time," Hajime apologized. 

"I doubt he cared much," Hiyoko added. 

"But it was all for the sake of keeping the party a surprise," Nagito explained. 

"Also, a certain someone let me in on a couple of your favorite dishes. Unfortunately, I promised not to say anything else on the topic," Teruteru informed. 

Fuyuhiko looked from person to person. They were all there, there to celebrate his birthday despite all the shit he gave them. 

He looked at Peko, eyes wide. She did all of this.., for him? No, there was no way she could do this all on her own. It was everyone together who put this together. All of this, just for him. 

"You didn't have to-" 

"Of course we had to, Fuyuhiko. You're our friend just as everyone else in this room is," Chiaki interrupted. 

Fuyuhiko quickly opened his mouth to protest, but instead closed it right after. A small smile made its way to his lips. And a light chuckle left them as well, "you're still all about that shit, huh? I guess I have no choice but to accept it after putting you all through this trouble." 

He could feel the surprised looks on him. It made him rather uncomfortable, he was beginning to dislike being the center of attention in events like these. 

"Woah, wait, really?" Kazuichi appeared to be the most shocked of them all. That came as no surprise to Fuyuhiko.

"For the day, that is," Fuyuhiko corrected. 

"Hey! When are we gonna start eating? I'm starvin'!" Akane called out from across the room. 

"B-but, you're already e-eating!" Mikan timidly pointed out. 

"I agree! Let's eat!" Nekomaru loudly announced. 

Fuyuhiko watched as everyone headed for the tables of food. He never noticed it before, how close everyone was. How Akane and Nekomaru constantly challenged each other, how Sonia would admire Gundam's hamsters while Gundam became embarrassed, how jealous Kazuichi looked at Gundam, how Hajime appeared to be extremely close to both Nagito and Chiaki, how Byakuya kept everyone in line, how much Mikan cried when insulted by Hiyoko, how Mahiru would take pictures of everyone. How close everyone was within such a short amount of time. Was this what he was missing out on? 

Fuyuhiko glanced at Peko who had a barely noticeable smile on her face. Was this what she wanted? Friends like this? 

"You can join them you know," he said hushly. 

"No," she disagreed, "but you can." 

"Peko, go," Fuyuhiko said firmly. He felt as if he was ordering her once again. That was not what he wanted to do. 

The female looked down at him, and red met light green. 

"May I make a request?" she asked. 

Fuyuhiko sighed, "what is it?" 

"May you come with me if I decide to join them?" 

Fuyuhiko stared at her for a moment before smiling a bit. 

"Fine, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Something cute for once! Let me know if you liked it and if I should continue with these whole birthday stories!


End file.
